


Speak Your Desire

by Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Rewards Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Shisui knows what he wants and how to get it.Kinktober day 2~
Relationships: Choujuurou/Shisui Uchiha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Speak Your Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely art in here by ShyDareDevil 🥰
> 
> This takes place in his very own Rewards-verse, though far in the future from where he is currently writing. Shisui and Chojuro are about the same age here, it’s an ABO verse, and they’re in an established relationship. That’s about what you need to know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It started out innocently enough.

They were attending their first event as the Mizukage and his spouse when Shisui leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You look so good in this, Anata, I can’t wait to get home and get it off you.”

Chojuro’s cheeks flamed, and he glanced down at himself in his new Mizukage attire. He didn’t  _ feel _ like he looked good in this. He felt like he was an old man, like  _ Kakashi- _

Mei had to say his name twice to get his attention again, and Shisui snickered softly at his side. Chojuro gave him a small frown before turning his attention to yet  _ another  _ Clan Head.

The night went on, and Shisui kept it up, whispering increasingly inappropriate things in Chojuro’s ear.

“Hoshigaki-sama’s wife is watching you walk. She’s staring at your ass.”

“It is a really nice ass, to be fair, but she  _ should _ be staring at your package.”

“Can’t wait to have you to myself~”

“Are you going to fuck me in your new Mizukage robes?”

“Do you think I could get away with slipping under the table to suck you off?”

“I want you to fuck me, but you could always fuck my face-”

Chojuro interrupted Shisui with a quiet cough, his eartips scarlet _. _ The constant commentary was only a low whisper, so soft that he had no doubts he was the only one who could hear it, but it made him  _ burn _ with desire.

Mei excused herself to  _ powder her nose, _ and Chojuro felt a wave of relief wash over him as she left. If there was anyone who could tell what was going on, it was Mei.

Maybe that was why she left.  _ Damn it. _

And  _ Shisui-  _ Well, Shisui looked like the cat toying with the canary. His little smirk was all too familiar, and that cute dimple was the cherry on top.

Chojuro steered them past one of the Clan Heads he has yet to meet and would no doubt be introduced to when Mei got back. He could hardly keep the arousal from his scent, and was just glad that the Mizukage robes hid his erection as well as they did.

He ignored the rest of the party as he turned down a hallway and slipped into a closet, pressing Shisui immediately against the back of the door.

The omega was practically purring, his grin wide and dimples on full display as he let Chojuro pin him. “Did that get you riled up, Ana-” he started, but was silenced with a kiss.

Shisui was too damn enticing. He always had been, but Chojuro was still struggling to control his new, alpha instincts. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he devoured Shisui in a kiss. His leg pressed between the omega’s thighs, and Shisui moaned, rocking against it for Chojuro to feel that he was just as hard.

This was  _ exactly _ what the little minx wanted.

Breaking the kiss, Chojuro trailed his lips down Shisui’s throat, nipping at his bonding gland. His hands dropped to the omega’s hips, lifting him for Shisui to wrap his legs around his waist. It was quick and sloppy, but neither of them cared as Chojuro pulled Shisui’s pants just far enough down his hips to leave him exposed.

“Come on, Anata, I want you,” Shisui panted. The omega was just as flushed as Chojuro now. He looked deliciously debauched with his tousled curls and kiss-reddened lips. “Fuck me, I want your knot~” The alpha groaned as Shisui rocked his hips against him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he growled, holding Shisui still with a hand on his ass as he opened his robe and unfastened his pants.

They were hardly pushed down his thighs before he was inside Shisui, using his weight to pin him to the door. The omega gasped as he was filled, his hands fisting in the robes at Chojuro’s shoulders. “I didn’t know you’d be so wound up,” he purred, legs tightening around Chojuro’s hips.

“You’ve been trying to wind me up all night,” the alpha murmured, pulling nearly out of Shisui to sink in much more slowly this time. A low groan caught in the back of his throat. “It worked.”

Shisui knew it would, of course. He knew Chojuro better than anyone. From the first time he laid eyes on the unpresented teen, he knew there was something special about him. Now, here they were, fucking in a closet at the celebration of Chojuro being named Mizukage.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Shisui continued to pant as the alpha set a slow, almost torturous pace. He nuzzled Chojuro’s cheek, reveling in the scratch of the scruff against his own smooth skin. “Are you gonna fuck me full? Make me greet all those Clan Heads while I’m dripping your cum?”

His words sent new fire through Chojuro’s veins. The alpha snarled, his grip on Shisui’s hips tightening as his own snapped forward. The omega moaned, losing his words, and Chojuro repeated the action, forgetting his slow, steady pace for a fast, almost-frantic fuck.

“They’ll know where we were as soon as we go back out there,” Chojuro murmured in Shisui’s ear. His scent thickened in the air around them, nearly drowning out Shisui’s sweet arousal. “Everyone in that room will know I fucked you senseless back here. Was that what you wanted? To lay claim to me?”

Shisui’s flush was bright, though Chojuro could only see the back of his neck as the omega buried his face against his shoulder. He didn’t need to answer, but it pleased the alpha to hear the softly whimpered,  _ “yes!” _

His knot started to swell, and Chojuro didn’t hold back. He thrust in deep, letting the knot expand inside Shisui as he came with a guttural groan. The omega’s breathy moan, the way he arched and quivered around Chojuro’s cock, was  _ perfect. _ Shisui followed him into orgasm, clenching tightly around his knot and pulling another groan from his lips.

They stayed there, just like that, as they came down from the high and nuzzled each other. Chojuro’s knot held, and Shisui’s cheeks flushed brightly as he was filled with cum.

Shisui gave him a cocky grin as his knot started to deflate, though it was more tired than his earlier smirk. “No round two?”

Chojuro chuckled, pulling out of him carefully and setting him back on his feet. “When we’re done here.” The pouty look that Shisui gave him was entirely ruined by the quirk of his lips. “We’ve been gone too long already.”

Shisui sighed and nodded, looking down at his pants and grimacing at the mess on his thighs and stomach from his own cum. Chojuro quickly grabbed a roll of paper towels from the closet shelf and cleaned them both up so they could redress.

“Well, I suppose I can always just rile you up again when I want to go home, then,” Shisui teased as they headed out, ignoring the looks their disheveled states got them.

Mei looked  _ pissed. _ At least she’d already handed over the hat. Chojuro tried to give her a charming smile as they made their way quickly back over to her.  _ “Later, Dan’na.” _

Shisui’s disarming smile was just as effective on Mei as it was on him. Chojuro had never been more grateful. “Can’t blame me for trying.”


End file.
